Holiday Hell
by Zoie Amora Malfoy
Summary: The black cousins are locked in the basement of 12 grimmuald place for an evening. See what argument happen. One-Shot rr


**This story just came to my head out of nowhere so I had to type it up before I forgot it. Not sure if it makes sense….enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me Own Nothing.**

It was really horrid how their parents were forcing them to spend the Christmas break together. Maybe if they all enjoyed each others company it wouldn't be so bad. But three of them were sisters and they hated each other. And the two brothers hated each other as well. Andromeda was the oldest of the bunch locked in the basement at 12 Grimmuald Place; she was 19 and felt that she was too old to be forced to spend time with her sisters and cousins. Bellatrix, the second oldest at 18 years of age, was happy to see Regulus her little cousin who was the male version of she, evil and conniving in every way. Then there was Narcissa who was so in love with herself and Sirius who unlike the rest of his family was the odd ball in Gryffindor. Narcissa and Sirius were 16. Which left little Regulus at the age of 13.

"This is a horrible way to punish us for not wanting to spend holidays at home." Whined Narcissa. "I would rather be at Lucius's." she added.

"I would rather you be at Lucius's as well. Not like I actually want to see your ugly face." Spat Bellatrix. Not a nice sister is she.

"My face is not ugly!" Narcissa spat back at her older sister. "Right Andy, tell Bella that my face isn't ugly."

"I'm not getting into this." Andromeda said taking a book off of the bookshelf. She sat down in a chair and opened the book, forgetting about the commotion around her.

"Don't worry Cissa. Your face isn't ugly." Sirius said trying to sound sincere. "Its hideous" he said in a whisper to Bellatrix. His cousin chuckled, but Narcissa got a very sad look on her face as if she were about to cry.

Regulus being the youngest decided to break the argument up before Narcissa had a breakdown because she thought she was ugly. Wasn't he supposed to be the one being immature? He was the youngest. "Bella I have to talk to you." Regulus said. Getting his favorite cousin's attention. She looked at him with a hint of evil in her eye, and then smirked.

"Let's go to the other side of the room…for a little privacy." She said walking over to Regulus and taking him by the arm. She led him to a corner to talk.

While they were doing that Narcissa was looking at herself in the mirror and Sirius went over to Andromeda to talk. "So what's new with you Andy?" he asked.

She looked him up and down not sure whether he wanted a real answer or not. Deciding that he was being sincere she replied with "Nothing much, at the moment just really mad at myself for actually agreeing to visit for Christmas. Didn't think it would get me locked down here with people I hate."

"You don't hate me now do you cuz." Sirius asked. He smiled at her sideways, she had always had a soft spot for Sirius, and she could tell that he was as evil as the rest of the family. He was somewhat normal.

"No, but I bet everyone else in this room does." She replied. Sirius shrugged.

"Oh well, after I graduate I will never have to see them again." He said lying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"And why is that?" Andromeda asked, she was now interested in his reason. She remembered another Black saying the same thing a few years back. And here she was locked in a room with the family that she said she would never see again.

"Cause when the war starts I'll be on the good side I will surely be disowned." He said.

"Did I just hear you say that you will be on the good side?" asked Bellatrix who had obviously come back from her little talk with Regulus.

Sirius gulped. He hadn't planed for anyone to hear but him. "Yea you heard correctly." He said knowing that he wouldn't be able to get himself out this mess.

"Oh no no no Sirius darling, you can't be on the light side. You're a Black and Black's are evil. Whether you want to admit it or not, you have it in your blood." Bellatrix said slowly walking closer and closer to Sirius.

"I may have it in my blood, but that doesn't mean that I have to kill innocent people for no reason." Sirius said getting all up in Bellatrix personal space since that is what she was doing to him.

"Who said that we don't have a reason?" Regulus asked. Sirius looked at him shocked.

"You to Reg? Your only 13!" Sirius said.

"And…I wanted to feel power and Bella helped me." He replied. Sirius was at a loss for words. His little brother was a death eater…

"See Sirius, we have reasons." Bella said almost laughing.

"Not good ones." Sirius spat regaining to use of his tongue.

"You think they aren't good, but we think they are just fine. You know Sirius, your lucky your family." Bellatrix said.

"And why's that?" asked Sirius getting a little scared.

"Cause If you weren't then I would think twice about " before she could finish she was cut off.

"SHUT UP BELLA! Just because you're a Deatheater don't mean that you are better then anyone else. You may kill people that aren't purebloods but remember this: Your Master isn't a pureblood either, so why don't you kill him?" Andromeda said getting up from her chair and putting herself between Sirius and her sister. "And if I ever hear you about to threaten Sirius again I will do something about it." She added

"Oh please you won't do a thing." Narcissa said from behind everyone. They all turned to look at her.

"Excuse Me" both Bellatrix and Andromeda said at the same time.

"Nothing." Narcissa replied walking back to her mirror. Just then the door to the basement opened and kreacher the house-elf came down.

"You may all come up to eat now." He said, then he turned and everyone followed. They all prayed that they wouldn't get locked in a basement together ever again…..

**The end….. I don think it's that good but I felt like writing a story about them. I wasn't sure about the ages so I kind of just made it up. Hope you like, and if you do Review!**


End file.
